A Chance at Happiness
by Elemantalelf
Summary: The horcrux in Harry's scar makes itself know way before Harry goes to Hogwarts. It teaches Harry magic and protects him the best way it can without a physical body. His relatives and Dumbledore have no idea. Harry is neglected and emotionally abused by his relatives. HP/LV. Dumbledore/Granger/Weasleys(parents and youngest two) bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance at Happiness**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

_/Harry's telepathic link with Marvolo(scar horcrux) and Lord Voldemort/_

(The beginning)

Harry Potter was one years old when his parents had been murdered. The murderer was lord Voldemort. Everyone in the magical community knew this. The man had gone mad after splitting his soul so many times. He had done it six times knowingly and on the day he killed the Potters he had done it unknowingly. The madness caused him to act impulsively. The act caused both the death of the Potters and him being blasted from his body.

The world celebrated his supposed death. Dumbledore had sent Harry to his aunt. He knew that they would abuse the boy. He had seen the bruises on Lily when she returned for her seventh year. He had gotten her to tell him that her sister had done it. He had taken action and informed the parents. Typically he would have never put him in an abusive home but he knew that Voldemort wasn't gone.

Over the years he had liked the attention he had gotten from defeating Grindelwald. He had planned on talking down his former student but his plan failed. He had made sure the fake prophecy had gotten to Voldemort and he was supposed to have killed them all. Unfortunately their child somehow survived and the world knew it before he could get rid of the child himself and claim the spotlight. He also realized what had occurred and needed a new plan.

Harry would become a weapon to killing Voldemort. He needed him vulnerable, easily manipulated, and loyal. Putting him in an abusive home would achieve that. He then planned for the brat to die for the greater good and he would finally get the fame he deserved.

What he failed to realize was that the horcrux in Harry's scar wasn't dormant. He was weak at first but as time went on he grew powerful thanks to Harry. The boy shared his soul and magic with the shard. The shard in turn became fond of Harry. It taught him how to talk, read, write, and how to control his emotions and his magic. He protects Harry as best as he could. Harry learned the truth about Dumbledore and didn't trust him.

Dumbledore had been under the impression that the abuse would be both mental, emotional and physical. It was only mental and emotional. He was mostly neglected and made to be a house elf. The Dursleys had hit him in the beginning but that usually led to serious injuries and he wasn't able to do his chores or cook for them so they stopped. The shard helped make sure Harry knew he wasn't a freak and helped him get food when the Dursleys didn't. Usually they gave him food they wouldn't eat like fruit and vegetables and the shard would assist him in getting the rest of the food he needed.

* * *

(Harry- 10 almost 11 years old)

"Back to your room freak!" His uncle ordered when he finished his last chore.

"Yes sir."

Harry walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and entered it. Thanks to Marvolo, the shard in his scar, the room was bigger then it appeared. His relatives were unaware and even if they looked in it would look like a cupboard. The inside had been expanded to the size of a real bedroom and had furniture in it. None of it transfigured. He had made it. It wasn't the fanciest but it worked well for him.

_/What next Marvolo?/_ Harry asked.

_/We are going to practice your parselmagic./_

_/Okay./_

_/Great. Grab the match box./_

_/Okay./_

_/Do you remember the rules of transfiguration?/_

_/I do./_

_/Good. Do you remember how to transfigure these into needles?/_

_/Yes./_

_Marvolo had taught Harry wandless magic. So instead of a wand he used his hand. He transfigured the match into a needle._

_/Good job. Now the only difference is saying the spell in Parseltongue./_

_/Okay./_

Harry did what he was told. The match turned into a needle and was as perfect as the first. Harry looked very pleased.

_/Perfect./_

_/Thank you./_

_/You're welcome. Now continue./_

_/Okay./_

He continued to do as told. He only stopped when all the matches had been changed into needles. Harry waited to the next set of instructions. He was proud that he managed to change them all and they stayed changed.

/_Good job Harry./_

_/Thank you Marvolo./_

_/You're welcome. How do you feel?/_

_/A little tired./_

_/Okay. That means it is time to rest./_

_/Okay./_

_/I can not wait for your letter to arrive./_

_/Me either. A-are we still going through with the plan?/_

_/Yes we are. Now do you remember the duplication spell?/_

_/Yes. I am to duplicate the letter then hide the original. After that I will get caught trying to open the copy in front of Vernon./_

_/Exactly. We will read the original later. Unfortunately you need to pretend to be under Dumbledore's control until Voldemort can get you./_

_/A-are you sure that he will accept me?/_

Marvolo wished he could give Harry a hug. Despite his words he was still affected by that giant whale and his horse of a wife. Their son didn't help either.

/_Yes Harry I am sure./_

_/Good./ Harry said confidently._

_/Indeed./_

"BOY! START OUR DINNER!" Vernon yelled.

/_Can't wait to be away from him./_ Harry said as he stood.

_/Me too./_

Harry exited his room and went to the kitchen. The next day was Dudley's birthday. It meant that he would be fed. He would be allowed to make himself a small plate of the food he made. Harry would need to get up early the next day since that meant he would need to make three times the food then usual. Dinner was simple and quick to make.

"Is it done yet?" His aunt asked.

"It is." Harry gave an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Good." She called the other two down. "Serve us." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Harry served them their food. Once done Vernon and Dudley's began eating. Petunia gave her nephew a blank look.

"Take a plate and eat outside."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

"Hmph."

Petunia began eating. He filled his plate under her watchful eye. It was a scope or a small piece of the food. He turned and went outside to eat. He would have snuck more but he already did that at lunch and would eat when he was back in the cupboard.

_/It is a good thing you hid some food in your room earlier./_

_/Yup./_

Harry finished his food quickly and waited. A couple minutes later he heard his aunt call for him. He entered the kitchen. She ordered him to clean up. He began to clean while his aunt sneered at him before leaving.

Harry was relieved that she left. His uncle and cousin enjoyed creating messes for him. With his aunt out of the room he could use magic to help him clean and he did just that. Usually though she watched him clean. She enjoyed watching him do her job and she would even create a mess just for him to clean. Once he was done he went to his aunt.

"I've finished the kitchen ma'am."

"Good. Go to your room."

"Yes ma'am."

Harry turned and went to the cupboard. He smiled as he sat down on his bed. He couldn't wait to leave this place. He ate the food he snuck.

/_Finally quiet./_

Harry giggled._ /I know./_

_/Get some rest./_

_/Okay./_

Harry cleaned up and changed his clothes. He crawled into bed and went to sleep. He woke early the next morning and quickly got dressed. He went to the kitchen and made Dudley's birthday breakfast. His aunt entered the kitchen. She checked the food before placing her son's presents near the table.

"Good morning dear." Vernon greeted as he entered the kitchen. "Coffee boy!"

"Yes sir."

Harry poured the coffee as Dudley entered the room. He ignored them all as he went to his presents. He began counting them all.

"33. That's two less than last year." He cried.

"You missed the big present from Marge. Over there. See?" His mum said trying to calm him down.

"34. Still less." He grumbled.

Vernon snorted. "Boy wants his moneys worth. Just like his old man." He said proudly.

_/That is a horrifying thought./_

_/I agree./_ Harry responded as he placed the food on the table.

"While we are out we'll buy you two more presents. How does that sound sweetie?"

"That would be…"

Harry couldn't believe he couldn't figure that out. He shouldn't be too surprised though. Dudley wasn't too good with numbers or mental thinking. It didn't help that his parents gave him the answer without letting him figure it out himself.

"36 dear." His point was proven.

"Ooh great."

"Good. Now eat up."

"Okay."

Ring Ring

"I'll get it." Petunia said as he stood.

Dudley sat down and filled his plate. Vernon filled his next. Harry was glad that he was in the process of making more or else Petunia and himself wouldn't have gotten any. The two wolfed down their breakfast. Once Harry put the next batch on the table his uncle told him to make a small plate for himself. Harry thanked him and did just that.

"This is terrible." His aunt said as she hung up the phone.

"What is it dear?"

"Mrs. Figg broke her leg and can't take the boy."

"What?" Dudley looked confused.

"Now what?"

"What about Marge?"

"You know your sister won't take him. Plus she is on vacation."

Vernon sighed. "You're right. That means we will have to take him with us."

"No!" Dudley yelled.

'No way.' Harry thought. 'They hate taking me anywhere.'

"You're right dear."

"He'll ruin everything!"

"I know sweetie. Unfortunately we can't leave him here by himself."

Dudley teared up and was prepared to throw the mother of all tantrums when the doorbell rang. Knowing it was his friend he quickly stopped. He wiped his face as his mum went to answer the door. Vernon glared at his nephew.

"I swear to god that if you do one freakish thing to ruin your cousin's birthday you won't get any food for a week."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Clean the kitchen and get ready. Make sure to wear your good clothes so that you don't embarrass us."

"Yes sir." He began to clean up.

"But dad-"

"I'm really sorry son. We will get you four more presents, okay."

Dudley immediately perked up. "Yes!"

"Great. Go get ready."

"Okay dad."

Dudley exited the kitchen. Vernon turned and looked at his nephew. He scowled darkly then left the room. Harry sighed in relief before finishing the kitchen chores. Once done Harry went to the cupboard to get dressed.

_/I hate that man. I truly hate that man and I can't wait for him to die./_

_/I know Marvolo./_

_/Well he won't be a problem soon./_

_/I know./_

Harry finished getting dressed and left the cupboard. They were his only good clothes. Petunia had bought them so that no one would ask questions when they were forced to take him somewhere. He waited by the door for his uncle.

"Done?"

"Yes sir."

"Get in the car."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: I apologize for the mess up. This should have been posted yesterday but it didn't show up. I don't know what I did but this should be fixed now. I'm sorry.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

/_Harry's telepathic link with Marvolo(scar horcrux) and Lord Voldemort/_

(At the Zoo)

They arrived at the zoo. The group piled out of the car. Vernon glared at his nephew as he passed by him. The ten year old ignored him as he went over to his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"What?" She scowled at him.

"Your wallet is hanging out of your purse." If she had lost it, he would be blamed and punished.

Petunia looked at her purse. "Oh my." She pushed the wallet in and zipped her purse.

"What happened?" Vernon asked when he saw her zip up her purse.

"My wallet was hanging out." She answered.

"I see." He glared at Harry like it was his fault.

"I want ice cream." Dudley told them.

"Me too." His friend, Piers, agreed.

"Alright then. Let's go get you two some ice cream." Petunia said with a smile.

"Yay!" The two boys cheered.

The group went over to where the zoo was selling ice cream. Petunia bought them two large chocolate sundaes. When Dudley's began to melt they bought him a new one and gave the first one to Harry. He ate it without complaint despite not liking it. At least he was able to eat.

_/What's wrong?/_ Marvolo asked Harry. He could feel his disgust.

/_I don't like it. Too sugary_./ Harry answered.

/_I see./_ It pissed him off. _/That is because your body isn't used to this much sugar. It is overloading your taste buds./_ It was how he was after living in the orphanage.

_/Oh./_

They finished the ice creams and walked around. Eventually the group ended up at the reptile exhibits. They stopped in front of one where the snake pretended to sleep. That didn't stop his cousin though. He hit the glass a couple of times. When that didn't work he looked at his father.

"Make it move." He demanded.

Vernon wrapped on the glass with his knuckles. "Move." He ordered.

Yet again nothing happened. The snake remained where it was. Dudley and Piers were irritated that it didn't move. They walked away. Harry had read the information on the snake and wasn't impressed. Once his relatives and Piers were far enough away he looked at the snake.

_I'm sorry about them. They can't understand what it is like to be stuck in a cage all day being stared at._ Harry hissed.

The snake looked at him. He gave the wizard a nod. Harry smiled and nodded back.

Unfortunately Piers had seen the snake move. He didn't hear Harry hissing which was good. He told Dudley and the two ran over. Dudley knocked his cousin to the ground. The two boys climbed on top of the railing. Harry stood up and rubbed his now hurt arm. He didn't do anything as he walked away. He knew that he would just be punished for being freaky and using his freaky powers on their precious son.

Marvolo on the other hand wasn't so calm. He was pissed off that yet again Harry was hurt and he was powerless to stop them. Since he and Harry shared magic his powers reacted to Marvolo's anger. The glass disappeared. Dudley and his friend fell into the exhibit and the snake slithered out. The glass reappeared.

"Snake!" A woman yelled.

Many people began to panic. Harry turned to see what happened. He paled at the sight before him. Marvolo cursed as he realised what had happened. Dudley and Piers panicked.

/_Shit. I'm so sorry Harry./_

/_I know. It's fine./_ Harry assured as a plan came to him. "Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon!" He yelled as he ran over to the trapped boys. "Come quick! It's Dudley and Piers! They're stuck!" He screamed.

The two ran over to their nephew. They found the two eleven year olds crying as they banged on the glass. Both were wet and trapped inside. Petunia ran right up to them. Vernon scowled and glared at his nephew.

"My baby! Oh my baby! Someone please help! My son and his friend are trapped!" Petunia cried. A Zoo keeper ran over to help.

"What happened?" Vernon demanded.

"I-i don't know. The snake began moving and Dudley and Piers ran over. I walked away so that I couldn't ruin Dudley's birthday. I was looking at another exhibit when I heard a woman yell snake. I looked over to see what was going on when I saw them trapped behind the glass. That's when I screamed for you and aunt Petunia." Harry answered. "Wait."

"What is it boy?"

"When I looked over in your direction when I screamed I saw man. He was smirking as he looked at Dudley and Piers. He wore a long black dress and a pointy hat. It looked like a witch's hat. He was holding a stick which was pointed at the exhibit. He suddenly disappeared out of thin air." Harry lied.

Vernon and Petunia paled at that. Harry pretended to look confused. He really hoped it was enough for him not to get punished. He wasn't sure if they would still blame him. No one spoke for awhile. They were focused on getting the other two boys safely out.

/_Nice plan./_ Marvolo praised.

_/Thank you. I hope it works./_

_/Me too_./ He would feel really guilty if it didn't.

Soon Dudley and Piers were freed. They were given blankets and warm drinks. Both confirmed what Harry said thanks to a little magic. The owner was baffled and apologized profusely. When they checked the security cameras they found that they were erased. The boys were given a bunch of free toys and clothing from the gift shop. They gave Vernon a refund. The Dursleys took Piers home. Petunia explained what happened. She said that the zoo though the man was an animal rights activist and dressed up to hide his own identity. She apologized to his parents.

His parents were horrified but thankful that the boys were okay. They told Petunia it wasn't her fault and took their son inside. Vernon then took them home. Once inside Dudley was sent upstairs to take a hot bath. Harry made him soup. They questioned him once more.

"Tell us again what happened?" Vernon ordered.

Harry did as he was told. Luckily his story stayed the same. To his relief, he was sent to his cupboard but wasn't punished. His aunt finished the soup. The two adults went to the living room and talked. Harry could hear their conversation.

"Do you think this was about him?" Vernon asked his wife.

"No. Usually those freaks fall over themselves to bow or shake his hand. They always tell him it is an honor to meet him. I think it was about us not being freaks." Petunia answered.

"I see." That pissed him off but there was nothing he could do. "You know that they'll start sending him letters."

"I know. Maybe we should just let him go."

Vernon, Harry, and Marcolo were shocked. None of them ever expected to hear her say that. Petunia hated magic and never encouraged it. By letting their nephew go to school she would be giving him permission to be a freak. It wasn't something she would do and it was a shock to hear her say it.

"What?" He looked at her in shock.

"Think about it Vernon. This could be how we can get rid of him. Once he is on the train ride to that school we can move. We have been planning to move since he was left on our doorstep and now we can finally do it."

Vernon smirked. "Good idea Pet."

"I'm going to go check on Dudley."

"Okay."

Vernon went to the kitchen while his wife went upstairs. Harry sat on his bed smiling.

/_This works out better than we planned./ _Harry said.

_/I know. This is perfect./_

_/Yup./_


End file.
